¿Cuándo te fuiste?
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Sí, soy una perra maldita, ¿problema? Yo no tengo ninguno. -Lárguese, porquería -gritó mi padre. Eran unos malditos, les deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa... pero a quien más esperaba retorcerle el pescueso era a ese maldito... el perro Emmett MacCarty
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Cuándo te fuiste?_

_Niña mimada._

Iba caminando por las calles, pensando en todas esas pequeñas cosas que me hacían feliz, pero, sintiendo que algo me faltaba. No puedo decir que soy una santa, y puedo asegurar que mis padres me han criado para que sea una de las chicas más caprichosas que una persona pueda conocer. Sí, eso todo es verdad, la mayoría de las personas, si les pides una palabra para describirme, normalmente te dicen: egoísta, caprichosa, materialista, niña mimada, y sus variables. Sí, así soy yo, todas esas cosas hacen que pienses en mí sí me conoces. El nombre de Rosalie Hale no te suena muy agradable, más te hace pensar en una perra que parece modelo –según los chicos-. Era desagradable, por eso siempre estaba sola y ahuyentaba a todo el que se me quisiera acercar, era por su bien y ¿por qué negarlo?, igual por el mío.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa, Rosalie Hale? –me preguntó mi madre. Nos llevamos de usted porque no podemos ser una puta familia normal simplemente.

-Nada, madre –dije mirándola como lo que era: una de mis personas no favoritas en el mundo, por no decir otra cosa hacía su persona.

-¿Entonces por qué sale sola a la calle, sin algún amigo o una mierda así? Siempre está sola, eso es desesperante. Te pasara algo malo uno de estos días.

-No necesito la compañía de alguien, siempre me andan criticando por lo que soy, y todo eso ¿qué sentido tiene estar acompañada bajo esas condiciones?

-Rosalie, es tan superficial y mimada, esa actitud no me hace ni un mísero chiste.

Cuando mi madre terminó de decir eso me le quedé mirando con una ceja alzada, fruncí mis labios.

-¡Es su actitud igual! ¡De usted aprendí a ser así! ¡Yo no sería nada de lo que soy, de lo que viborean las pavas de mí sino fuera por su culo! –rugí y caminé grácilmente hacía mi habitación sin esperar nada, porque estaba harta de los culeros que tenía como padres.

Me sentí una perra desgraciada cuando llegue a mi habitación y me d cuenta de lo que le había dicho a mi madre. No debí de haberme sentido así, realmente era una puta de dos centavos.

Escuché como unos gráciles pasos se acercaban veloces a mi habitación y de la nada mi puerta se azotó tan fuerte que me hizo querer aventarme por la ventaba del susto.

-¡Empaqué su porquería y lárguese! –rugí mi padre quien fue el que entro abruptamente a mi habitación con mi madre pisándole los talones. Los dos me miraban de un modo arrogante y con odio, era una mirada que no cualquiera recibiría de sus padres, es más, la mayoría de la gente debe de pensar que sus padres son un dolor de culo sólo porque no los dejan estar fuera en alguna fiesta pasando de las 4 de la mañana. Eso era algo muy estúpido considerando a las personas que no somos ni miradas por nuestros padres, eso sería más que gloria para personas como yo.

-¡Te quiero fuera antes de la cena, pesado de porquería mal hecha! –rugió mi madre.

Que cálida, ella siempre tan amable y cariñosa, la amaba tanto… (Por favor, nótese el sarcasmo en mis pensamientos).

Agarre dos de mis maletas, una era una simple mochila donde metería mi chuchería sin importancia y la que sí tenía importancia y la otra era una maleta considerablemente grande donde metí toda m ropa, mi iPod, su cargador y mi celular y su respectivo cargador y cosas por el estilo.

Justo cuando estaba terminando me dispuse a recoger mis pertenencias de la repisa que estaba arriba de mi cama, me di cuenta que esa repisa era la que más usaba para llenarla de fotos, fotos de mis padres y yo. Eran bonitas, algunas muy estiradas y formales y otras espontaneas. Como las de cuando era pequeña, eran muy bonitas.

_Me dio tanto coraje verlas. _

¿Para qué tuvieron una pinche criatura sino se iban a responsabilizar de la cosa esa? No estoy diciendo que hubiese preferido no nacer, sólo digo que me hubiese gustado hacerlo en otras condiciones.

-¡Ya lárguese de la casa! –escuché el grito de mi madre desde la gran planta de abajo. Agarre todas las fotos de mi repisa que había guardado en una cajita de satín que ocultaba bajo mi cama desde pequeña y que nombre como "_Mi cajita de momentos felices_", si lo preguntan, no, no está muy llena, pero está bien, supongo… o, claro, estaba.

Agarre todas mis cosas que había guardado y baje, no sin antes agarrar un portarretrato donde mi madre había puesto una foto de los tres; yo sabía que amaba el portarretrato, la foto le daba igual porque estaba yo, pero el portarretrato tenía esmeraldas importadas y un chingo de mamadas todas caras ahí. Así que saque la foto cuando ellos iban pasando y la partí en dos, de un lado estaban ellos dos y del otro yo, como siempre, sola. Eso me daba igual. Ellos no se inmutaron, ni nada, simplemente siguieron andando hasta que yo hice mi siguiente maniobra.

Luego de guardar mi foto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, agarre el encendedor que mi padre siempre dejaba en esa mesilla y le prendí fuego a la foto, haciendo que ardiera con coraje y sin piedad. Ellos sintieron el extraño olor y me voltearon a ver, cuando se dieron vuelta y notaron lo que hacía, el fuego ya estaba quemando mi mano pues ya estaba casi destrozando toda la foto. La mire, con rabia y una sonrisa sádica que hacía juego con mis ojos de coraje y vi que ya había destrozado por completo sus imágenes así que sólo le sople lo más fuerte que pude y la deje caer a sus pies, les guiñe el ojo mientras mordía mi labio y golpeé el portarretrato, estratégicamente colocado para que cuando hiciera ese pequeño movimiento con mi mano éste callera al piso, y sabía que se rompería porque… seamos realistas, es un objeto estúpido y frágil, ¿cómo no romperse con esa caída?

Pero no importo, me largué de ahí sin esperar la reacción de cualquiera; escuché sus mugres maldiciones hacía mi persona y ¿saben qué? Me valieron madres. Por primera vez me sentía tan libre dejando esa maldita casa rica… sólo había un pequeño, insignificante y puto problema: No tenía a donde ir.

Entré a una cafetería llamada _Mundo café_ y me senté en una de las sillitas que estaban enfrente de la barra donde estaba el mostrador y todas esas pendejadas gays de los cafés.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo servirle? –preguntó sonriente una chiquilla castaña con cara corazón y unos enormes ojos castaños, leí en su gafete su nombre: _"Isabella"_ y me pareció un nombre muy cursi pero agradable.

-Hola, nada, realmente –dije con voz fría, como una señal para que se alejara rápido.

-De acuerdo –dijo, pero no capto la señal porque se quedó ahí.

-¿Se te ofrece algo a ti? –Mis ojos estaban que la mataban

Sí, perdón pero mis padres nunca me enseñaron a ser amable o linda con alguien más. Lo siento perrita.

-Me preguntaba para que son todas esas cosas que cargas contigo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mis padres me hecharon a la calle –hice un puchero falso y rodé los ojos-. Como sea, soy miserable. –Mis sonrisas sarcásticas estaban muy bien ensayadas.

-¿No tienes a dónde ir? –preguntó la muy burra, otra vez.

-No, por eso soy _miserable _–le di énfasis a la última palabra-. Pero ¿y eso qué? Da igual para todos, y tú estás incluida en todos –prácticamente en el aire remarqué la última palabra pues la dije silaba por silaba y con un énfasis muy, demasiado, notorio.

-Sí, quizá no me deba importar pro ¿qué crees? –ahora ella usaba una puta sonrisa de "_me vale madres quién seas a mí no me hablas así, perra"_-. Soy una pinche buena persona y me gusta ayudar a las personas

-¿Y qué –use la voz menos seca que pude encontrar en mi repertorio-, ahora me dirás que querías darme alojamiento en tu casa? ¿Ó qué madres?

-Te iba a dar alojamiento, pero vales madres, perra –dijo y se dio la vuelta, topándose con un hombre alto y bastante musculoso, su cabello era negro y corto. Era sexy, debo admitirlo y estaba muy bien formado. Era alto y tenía una sonrisa de _soy sexy, pequeña, ámame, _que incluía pequeños hoyuelos en cada una de sus mejillas_. _

-Bella, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó él.

-Problemas con la _señorita _–dijo la muy golfa esa.

-Hola, señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si no tienes un pinche alojamiento para mí o una chingada máquina del tiempo que me ayude a volver cuando era pequeña y hacer que mis padres no sean unos cabrones amargados, estirados y engreídos ó para lograr que mis padres no se conozcan ó me dejaran en un orfanato para no crecer con ellos, entonces no. –Le dije con un sarcasmo y una frialdad que creo que le gane a cualquier perdedor que intentara ser malo y frío. Putos.

-Claro, yo soy Emmett McCarty y ella es Bella Swan –dijo señalando a la ganadora del premio de mi amistad-¿y tú?

-Rosalie Hale –dije, girando los ojos con egocentrismo.

-¿Hale? –preguntó Bella-. ¿De los riquillos y eso? ¿Tú eres esa tipa que dicen que es la manzana de la discordia? ¿La qué no se toca en lo más mínimo porque te congelas? –preguntó con falsa emoción-. Qué pena me das, oxigenada.

Le enseñe el dedo y quería saltar sobre ella y arrancarle cada uno de sus pinches cabellos castaños, pero no lo hice, sólo me mantuve fría en mi lugar.

-Sí, soy esa pinche perra, odiad por todos y esas mamadas ¿y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Sí, que eres una perra –dijo ella y con eso se fue.

La mate con la mirada hasta que la perdí de vista, en eso, el chico grandote: Emmett, se puso frente a mi campo de visión.

-Mira, Rosalie Hale –suspiró-. No tengo una máquina del tiempo para complacer todo lo que quieres y _bla, bla, bla…_ pero si tengo donde alojarte.

Alcé una de mis cejas y lo miré con los labios fruncidos.

-Bueno, supongo que uno es mejor que nada… -me resigné-. Ya qué…

Él me sonrió de un modo agradable y ¿qué hice yo? Mirarlo como si fuera una cucaracha, pero no una normal, sino de esas voladoras todas horribles de las que huyes y eso.

-Quita esa actitud de diva, querida, ahora ya no eres más que Rosalie, no dejas de ser una Hale, pero ya no perteneces ahí –me dijo para que lo analizara y reflexionara, seguramente, seguro y lo dijo para que me sintiera mal o alguna mierda así. Pobre. Iluso.

-Nunca pertenecí a los Hale, pequeño –le dije, alzando las cejas a modo de reto.

-Pareces una gran y enorme niña mimada, eso es ser una Hale, mi adorada.

-Sí, bueno, mis padres nunca me dijeron que me amaban y me abrazaron solo cuando ¿qué? No podía caminar y fue sólo para fotos. Me odiaban y ¿qué crees? Yo a ellos. –Dije cada palabra moviendo mis labios con delicadeza y dándole un tono a mis palabras sensual y prolongado.

-Déjame llorar por ti, Rosie –dijo con sarcasmo mientras me guiaba hacía unas habitaciones por una escalera que estaba por el mostrador de la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos había cuatro puertas, dos contra dos. Eran muertas de madera pintadas de blanco y con cursis pizarrones pegados.

"_Edward y Bella"_ decía el primero. Frente a ese decía _"Alice y Jasper",_ aparentemente estaban divididos en grupitos y eso. La que le seguía decía _"Jacob"_, bueno, el debía ser la excepción… entonces me giré y vi que la última decía: _"Emmett_"

-¿Se supone que dormiré en el corredor?–pregunté al ver que no había ninguna pinche puerta más.

-Dormirá en mi pequeño apartamento, _señorita_ –dijo burlón.

Lo miré como si tuviese dos cabezas o quizá un tercer ojo. **No, de ningún modo.** ¿Cómo se le ocurría esa pendejada tan grande? No podía compartir un minúsculo apartamento de mierda con él ¿qué le pasaba por su pinche cabeza? Seguro nada, era segurísimo que estuviera llena de aire y nada más de eso. Pendejo. Puto. Perro. Blablablá.

-No preciosa, sólo tiene una habitación, eh –dijo, eso me aterró más aún. ¿Tendría que compartir la habitación con él? Que. Pendejada. Tan. Más. Cagada.

-¿Dormiremos juntos? –Juro y perjuro que mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-Amenos que quieras dormir en el piso, princesa.

Lo iba a ahorcar.

-No tienes mucha opción… así que: elije rápido, abre esta puerta y ten un lugar donde estar, aunque sea compartido, o baja esa escalera. Así de fácil a mí me da igual la opción que elijas realmente…

Le torcí los ojos. Era total y completamente miserable y el dinero que traía sólo me alcanzaría como para una semana en un hotel… bueno, un mes si dejaba de comer. Y… supongo que el bastardo este no me cobraría así que…

-Bien… -rezongué, jalando toda mi basura conmigo.

Caminé, abrí la puerta y entré. Ya no podía ser más la bebé Hale. Ahora estaba atrapado con Mounstrixmett por un tiempo indefinido… me odiaba y más aún. Lo odiaba a él y esperaba que mis padres tuvieran una muerte lenta, dolorosa y enfermiza… y que pase pronto.


	2. Bebita

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Cuándo te fuiste?_

_Bebita_

-¡Sal de una vez y busca un trabajo o algo!-Rugió Emmett mirándome tirada en su estrecho sillón; estaba viendo la televisión mientras él acababa de llegar de su trabajo.

-¿O qué? –le respondí con rudeza, parándome de golpe mientras ponía mis manos en mis caderas-. ¡¿Vas a correrme? ¡Así como lo hicieron mis padres! Ay, _wooow_, me da igual ya, realmente. –Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras me volvía a sentar en su asqueroso sillón.

-Pues cuando quieras, sabes dónde está la puerta –dijo, caminando hasta su habitación y azotó la puerta cuando la cerró. _Awww,_el pequeñito estaba enojado conmigo. _Bu, bu_, voy a llorar por su culpa. _No lo creo, estúpido_.

-¿Dónde, coños, esperas que consiga un pinche trabajo? –pregunté, parada frente a su puerta, golpeándola con la palma de mis manos.

-Rose, cálmate, quiero dormir –dijo él, cansado.

Rodeé los ojos y le azoté la puerta con todas mis fuerzas por última vez. Fue tanta la fuerza que apliqué que sentí que se caería en cualquier momento. Entonces me dirigí a la puerta de salida, volvería, eso era lógico, por el momento no sabía que otra alma estúpida se apiadaría de la Niña-mimada-Hale.

-Hola, tú eres Rosalie Hale ¿verdad? –me preguntó un chico moreno, alto, cabello un tanto largo: le llegaba como por los hombros. Su aspecto era amigable, pero su hedor era de perro faldero.

-Sí, de hecho –dije con cara de asco a causa de su mal aroma. _Dios_, bañarse **jamás** mató a nadie, y no creo que el sea la excepción-. ¿Habías considerado bañarte? –pregunté sin rodeos.

-Me acabo de bañar, de hecho –dijo, con una ceja alzada.

_Pobrecito_. Fue todo lo que pude pensar.

-Cambia de champo, o aprende a bañarte bien –le dije, poniendo dos dedos sobre mis fosas nasales para no tener que respirar el hediondo aroma que su cuerpo liberaba. _Agg. _

-¡Ey, _perra_-Hale! –llamó esa vocecita que yo sabía bien quién era. Esa maldita.

-¡¿Qué putas quieres, bebita? –pregunté, dándome la vuelta. Sentí como algo mojado resbalaba por mi rostro. Agua, soda, me vale madres lo que hubiese sido, embarro por completo mi ropa-. ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste? –le rugí viendo que era Coca-cola lo que me había tirado.

-_Ops_ –se respaldó tras un chico alto, con cabello cobrizo y ojos verde esmeralda. Estaba carita, una carita que te invitaba a golpearla con todas las ganas del mundo-. Creo que se me resbalo.

-Eres una maldita perra infeliz –le gruñí.

-No –tomó la mano del chico que, aparentemente, era su novio-. Yo digo que soy muy feliz ¿y tú, amor? –le sonrió y se paró de puntillas para besarlo en los labios.

-Claro. –Luego el chico se volteó hacía mí-. No le vuelvas a decir infeliz, perra o alguna de tus majaderías de bebita mimada.

-_Uyy, _te tengo tanto miedo –dije, con las manos alzadas, como mostrando terror. Un falso e inmundo terror. Este tipo no causaba ni un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

-¡Rosalie, entra! –escuché como gritaba Emmett parado en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No eres mi padre, novio, marido, ni ninguna de esas putadas como para decirme que hacer, maldito cabrón! –le rugí con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no soy nada de eso, pero soy la mano que te da de comer, así que entra o tirare tu estúpido culo a la calle a que se enfríe con la lluvia.

Lo mire con odio y luego me volteé hacía Bella para dedicarle a ella y a su noviecito de pacotilla una pirada envenenada y ellos sólo me lo respondieron con otra que expresaba _"somos intocables junto a Emmett. Eres una perra."_ Vagos, malditos.

-¿Para qué saliste? –Preguntó Emmett. Bueno, más bien, me _rugió. _

-Quería pasear…

-¿E insultar a Bella enfrente de Edward? ¿Ó joder a Jacob? Él no apesta… no para nadie que no seas tú.

-¡Cállate! –grité-. Iba a decir que iba a dar un paseó cuando tus _amiguitos_… esos jodones –dije lo último en un suspiro-, me cagaron la salida y ¡esa perra de Bella me lleno de Coca-cola! –hice una mueca luego de decir eso.

-Báñate y duérmete, mañana vendrás conmigo a ver donde te consigo un trabajo…

-¡Es sábado, infeliz! –le dije, alzando mis brazos al aire.

-Me vale, como no tienes una idea –dijo con tranquilidad-. Tienes que conseguir un trabajo o arruinaras totalmente mi vida.

-¿Arruinarla? –pregunté sorprendida. _Wow_, esa ni mis padres me la aplicaron.

-Sí, arruinarla.

-¡Nadie te obligo a acogerme en tu casa!

-Aparentemente soy una nena gay que no se pudo contener cuando te vio y dijo "_Hey, ¿por qué no ayudarla? Una chica así de bonita estando afuera, sola, en la fría calle: no. Tengo que ayudarla". _Gran error. Jamás vuelvo a confiar en ojos celestes tan hermosos como los tuyos –dijo negando con la mirada.

-Mira, ya. Perdón por cagar tu vida en este tiempo –dije, parándome y poniendo mis manos en las caderas-. Mañana buscare trabajo, te dejare de joder el culo y me largare y jamás sabrás de mí ¿correcto?

Él suspiró y llevo sus dedos a su nariz, para apretarla con mucha fuerza, tanta como con la que cerraba los ojos.

-No quise decir eso… Rose…

-¡Tiempo fuera! –dije, impresionada-. _¿Rose?_ Nadie jamás me había llamado así –dije. Me sentí bien con que me llamara así, digo, él es un castre, pero bueno, me hizo sentir bien.

-Sí, Rose… diminutivo, Rosalie es muy tedioso de decirlo siempre. Pero, en fin, no me arruinaste nada, sólo que me exaspera que siempre te andes pomponeando por aquí y por allá.

-Sí, ya, a todos. –Me dirigí al baño y no presté más atención de lo que pasaba; siquiera sé si me volvió a hablar o no.

-¡Rosalie Hale! –escuché un rugido junto a mí. _Agg. _Como odiaba dormir en el sofá-cama, me dejaba un poco de dolor en la espalda.

-Emmett McCarty –dije con pereza. Recordaba lo que habíamos hablado ayer a la perfección y que probablemente querría que fuésemos a buscar un trabajo o alguna tontería como esa que se le hubiese ocurrido a su hueca cabeza.

-Levántate, tengo un trabajo para ti.

-Te detesto. –Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, para impulsarme y poder levantarme, pero tropecé con las malditas sábanas del suelo. Digo, Emmett debería ser más cuidadoso y ayudarme a recogerlas para no terminar en el piso, yo encima de él, como estábamos ahorita.

-¡Rose! –gruñó.

-Deja de gruñir, mariquita. –Me levanté y le extendí la mano, justo cuando él la iba a tomar, dirigí mi mano a mis cabellos y empecé a rascar mi cuero cabelludo-. Ya levántate, perezoso.

-Eres horrible –me dijo, mirándome de un modo que me podría matar; pero no lo haría. _Ja. _

Alcé la ceja y fui por un vaso de agua. 

-Ya; ¿cuál era ese _trabajo_? –dije la última palabra como si mi lengua quemara.

-Arregla mi departamento.

Me empecé a reír histéricamente. ¿Yo? ¿Arreglando su basura-apartamento? ¡Qué chiste! Muy… malo ¿¡Qué putas le pasaba a este individuo! Cuando me le quedé mirando fijamente me di cuenta que estaba hablando total y completamente enserio.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? –Bueno, este maldito me logró irritar.

-Tú necesitas un trabajo, yo te lo doy –se encogió de hombros el muy homosexual-. Te pagaré.

-Pero… yo…

-Sé que tú nunca has tenido que levantar ni una hoja de papel, pero es en lo más fácil que pude haber pensado.

-¡Espero que te jodas, gran puto! –rugí, mientras me giraba para ver todo el desastre que era su apartamento; pequeño, pero todo un basurero andando.

-Sí, pero te pagare –dijo de un modo cortante y matador.

-Bien –dije, al fin. Tenía tantas ganas de estampar mi puño contra su carita de culo; no sería algo muy difícil, sólo estirarla y estamparla, pero no. No lo haría.

La estamparía contra su estomago.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? –rugió.

-Tentación. –Me encogí de hombros y caminé para lavarme los dientes.

-Empieza por la sala –gritó y luego escuché la puerta azotarse. Espero que hubiese sido la de la entrada.

Lavé mis dientes, pero no me bañé, me iba a ensuciar, de todas maneras.

¿Limpiar? _Agg. _Era cierto, jamás lo había hecho y sinceramente no era algo que tuviera que hacer antes de morirme. ¿Dinero? _Puto. _Lo necesitaba con desesperación, tenía que vivir lejos de esté perro llamado Emmett.

Suspire, era cierto, tendría que aprender a limpiar su casa para poder ganarme la vida… por ahora. Ojala hubiese podido elegir otro trabajo. U otros padres a los cuales les hubiese importado más que una moneda de 5 centavos.

-¡Porquería! –rugí cuando estaba tirando la basura que tenía en el piso y en los botes de basura en la bolsa grande y negra que Emmett me había dejado en el sillón.

Tardé un rato en tirar toda la basura que había. La bolsa estaba a punto de explotar. Mire con asco el piso que seguía sucio. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Esto… sería más difícil de lo que hubiese podido pensar…

* * *

Sí, se que tiene muchas palabrotas, pero es una joven que nunca la quisieron._.

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	3. Te odio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

Lamento todo el lenguaje obseno y las malas influencias que esto pueda causar en un público menor (sí, yo formo parte de ese público;D).

_¿Cuándo te fuiste?_

_Te odio._

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó Emmett, sentado como el perro que era, sobre uno de los sillones que hacía poco acababa de arreglar, con sus patotas de cerdo sobre la mesa de cristal que él había visto que acababa de limpiar.

-¡No, puerco! –Rugí y observe sus pies, lanzando dagas por mis ojos, por desgracia, sólo metafóricamente.

-Apúrale, Rosie, si quieres que salgamos a cenar.

-Sí… bueno ¡Sí quitaras tus apestosos pies de esa pinche mesa que acabo de limpiar sería mejor, cerdo! –Le grité mientras me daba la vuelta y seguí trapeando.

Seguía siendo horrible limpiar su pinche apartamento, ya llevaba 1 mes y aún no me podía acostumbrar a esta miserable vida. Yo era patética, pase de ser _la perra Hale,_rica y exótica, a ser la _ama de casa,_estúpida y maldita. _Vida de mierda, yo te maldigo._

-Termine, tonto –le dije, tirándome sobre el sillón, acostando mi cabeza en sus muslos.

-¡Apúrate, ya estamos retrasados!

Suspire exasperada. Estaba muy cansada y teníamos que salir con sus estúpidos amiguitos.

-¡Cállate, cara de culo mal parido! –dijo, cuando me pare y le empuje la cara.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, él me tomó de la muñeca y me tiró hacía sí para que callera sobre su regazo. Estaba cagándome de confusión, porque, no era una actitud muy propia de él. Sí, él era molestoso y bromista y demás, pero no era un atrevido Casanova. Sino ya tendría una puta novia, que, de hecho, le hace falta con urgencia.

-¿Qué haces, tonto? –Lo miraba ceñuda y él sólo me sonreía con malicia. Estúpido.

-Deja de insultarme cada dos minutos, Rosie. –Ese apodo que, secretamente me gustaba, hacía que mi ceño se acentuara más.

-Deja de llamarme _Rose._ –_Miento, estúpido, no me dejes de llamar así._

-La verdad, es que me gusta como suena, así que no, pequeña y tonta Rose, boca de marinero.

_Awww…_ ¿Había dicho que odiaba a este cara de bubíes caídas? Pues lo odiaba, me vale madres decirlo cada 5 minutos. Lo odio con toda mi alma; lo único bueno que ha hecho fue asilarme en su mugroso apartamento, pero sólo lo hizo para usarme como su maldita chacha.

-¿Sabes algo? –Mi voz sonó un tanto seductura y me ayudaba que estaba hablando a su oído con mi cuerpo bien pegado al suyo.

-Di-dime… -su voz sonaba nerviosa.

_"Bien hecho, Rosie…"_ Me felicite internamente.

-¡Te odio, pendejo! –grité, corriendo al baño para poder darme una ducha porque, sinceramente, apestaba como una pila de estiércol de caballo. Sí, _uggg, _asqueroso.

-¡Rosalie Hale! –gritó, azotando la puerta del baño-. ¡Apúrate o me voy sin ti! –Realmente, no era una mala amenaza, pero bueno, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de estar solo en este apartamento de mierda.

-¡No me llames Hale! ¡Yo ya no me llamo así! ¡Es un apellido de mierda! –Grité. Odiaba mi apellido desde que me corrieron de casa. Tontos.

-¡Así te llamas según tu acta de nacimiento!

-¡Me vale! ¡Odio mi puto apellido y odio a mis padres! ¡Así que no me llames así, perro! –Rugí. Él… por desgracia, no tenía la culpa de que yo hubiese nacido en esa maldita familia de porra.

-¡Deja de ser una chillona mimada, Rosalie! –Vaya, y ahora por todo mi nombre. Estúpido perro mojado.

-Ya voy –dije, como si no hubiese escuchado casi ninguno de sus comentarios.

-Pues apúrate –refunfuñó. Siempre de marica cabreado. Y luego se quejaba de mí… bueno, quizá tenía razones para quejarse de mí, pero no importa…

-Sí, ya, ya estoy lista, ya estoy lista. –Salí del baño, con un vestido de tirantes blanco, que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y se cernía a mi figura, en este momento iba descalza, pero tenía unas zapatillas de tacón que había agarrado con mis pertenencias.

-Te ves bien –dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo por mirarme así. Lo mire ceñuda y cuando captó mi mirada se encogió de hombros y susurró con voz calmada-: soy un hombre, no lo olvides.

-De hecho, pareces más un oso –le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-Chistosita.

-Sí, lo sé, te encanto mi chiste –rodeé los ojos y caminé para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

-Bueno, ya, tranquila, _mi amor_ –suspiro la última parte con un suspiro burlón-. Vámonos rápido. Apurémonos o Edward me cortara las bolas…

-No le molestara a nadie –dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ya, yo sé que tú quieres… así que vámonos –dijo caminando hacia la puerta, cogiéndome de la muñeca mientras yo sostenía mis zapatillas con la otra mano.

-No corras, perro –rugí cuando estábamos con el pasillo que daba a las escaleras que daban a la cafetería donde el muy perro trabajaba por las tardes.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, me gusta ser un hombre –lloriqueó.

Y… yo era la pinche niñita mimada. Bueno, sí y realmente me vale verga, pero bueno, a lo que voy es que yo fui criada para ser así, o, bueno, por culpa de mis padres yo soy así de perra mimada, pero él no, así que no tiene ninguna pinche escusa.

-Seguro no tienes nada –reí burlonamente.

Él se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me sostuvo de las caderas para luego chocar sus labios, violentamente, contra los míos. Se movieron rudamente, intentando abrirme la boca para que su lengua entrar4a por una fracción de segundos; al principio me opuse, pero después… lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y no lo moví, pero entendió la indirecta y se quitó.

-¿Sigo siendo una mujer?

-¡Yo nunca te dije mujer! –Rugí-. Sólo dije que no eras hombre y sí, sigo sosteniendo mis palabras.

-Rosie, Rosie, al final no las podrás sostener –me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, la verdad… pobrecito, creía que era un hombre y no lo era en la realidad, pero bueno, las creencias de uno…

-Sí las podre sostener.

Después de un rato diciéndonos mamadas y pendejaditas todo el trayecto y él… es una mujer peluda, nada de que un hombre. ¡No! Mujer _peluda y mamadita. _Y se calla.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –La roñosa de Bella siempre cagando todo.

-LA señorita, _ama de casa_, no se apuraba –dijo Emmett, regocijándose por ser mi puto jefe. Que perro…

-¡Callate, animal! ¡Quizá si no hubieses llegado a embarrar todo con tu mierda hubiese salido más rápido! –rugí, golpeándolo con mi puño cerrado y, no me subestimen, quizá no sea la chica más fuerte, quizá no sea una marimacho, pero, realmente cuando me emputo soy una perra fuerte.

-¡Maldita! ¡Me dolió! –Rugió, sobándose el brazo.

-¡Rayos! ¿No sentiste las rosas? Perdón… como que me equivoque –dije, rodando los ojos de mala gana.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Emmett. –Y, aquí viene el discurso perruno de la ganadora del premio a la estupidez: Bella de Edward _Me-Vale-Cómo-Se-Apelliden_-. La muy zorra no sabe hacer nada mejor.

Me hizo un puchero falso y ahí sí… ahí sí esa maldita estúpida me la cobraría.

-¡Perra rabalera! –Le grité, mientras ella, como siempre se iba a proteger por el marica de su novio-. Mejor ocupate de la estúpida mariquita que tienes como novio y deja de meterte en mi vida... –Iba a continuar y continuar pero una enorme mano me lo evito… ¡Perro!

-¡Cállate, mi novio no es ninguna marica! –Rugió y se iba a aventar contra mí pero su estúpido perrito domesticado la agarro por la cintura, haciendo que sus labios se chocaran contra los de ella.

-Mejor cállate, Rosalie –dijo Emmett, con un semblante serio.

-¡Ella siempre me ataca pero yo tengo la maldita culpa! –rugí, soltándome de él y yéndome lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Rosie! –escuché unos gritos detrás de mí, pero la verdad, ese perro iba a fingir buscarme y luego se rendiría y haría caso omiso a que me fui de su estúpida reunión de bebés.

Corrí hacía un parque y me senté en el césped que rodeaba a un árbol de una gran altura, sus hojas eran de un color amarilloso, con la puntita media café. No había nadie por ahí, bueno, sólo de vez en cuando una que otra pareja pasaba por allí; quité mis zapatillas porque ¡mierda!, había olvidado lo incomodas que eran.

-¡Mira, amor! –Esa voz…- Aquí está la chiquilla que dejo nuestro piso sucio…

-¿A eso se dedica, Rosalie…? –Preguntó el hombre que aporto mi espermatozoide.

No los mire, no quería ver sus ojos porque los tendría grabados en mi memoria con una capa de virginidad y se me haría más difícil no ir y acuchillarlos o algo por el estilo.

-Criamos una fracasada.

-¡No es una fracasada! –Escuché una voz a sus espaldas y fue inevitable no levantar la mirada. El hijo de puta si me siguió… justo cuando quería que no lo hiciera. ¡Rayos! Esto parecía novela barata.

-¿Y usted quién es? –Sí, claro, formalidad. Estilo antes que culo, madre.

-Su novio, no quiero conocer quiénes son ustedes, porque eso me vale madres –dijo encogiéndose de hombros ¡Tómenla!-. Así que, Rosie, vámonos –me miraba serio. ¿Para qué toda esa mentirita del novio? Que gay.

-No tan rápido, fracaso de Hale –mi madre me agarró del brazo, sosteniéndolo fuerte, tanto que me clavo sus uñas de acrílico.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves? ¡Me esperan! –dije, como si hablara con alguien retardado.

-¿Me tuteaste? –Y me golpeó. Y luego porque soy una maldita…

-Sí y realmente no me importa mucho, de todos modos, lo que menos quiero es volver a verte –le sonreí sínicamente y me intente zafar de su agarre de un modo rápido, pero no lo logre, sólo logre que se apretara más contra mi piel.

-Pues… lleva a tu novio a la casa, para que conozcamos que clase de alimaña es –susurró.

-¿Para qué? Yo ya no soy una Hale, odio ese apellido y los odio a ustedes –gruñí y aún no me podía librar de su agarre-. ¡Suéltame!

-Bueno, entonces el martes de las 3 de la tarde nos veremos, adiós Rosalie –dijo el hombre ese y se fue, haciendo que la mujer que me parió me soltara. ¡Al fin!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté cuando pase por él, aún me cagaba su actitud.

-Te ayudo y ¿así me agradeces?

-Me defiendo de Bella y… ¿siempre tengo la culpa? –Le devolví la pregunta.

-Ya, Rosalie, no te encabrones por tonterías como esas, la verdad, es que a Bella le gusta armar desmadres de la nada porque nunca lo pudo hacer antes… siempre era tan estudiosa, atenta y esas cosas y luego conoció a Edward y… bueno, él siempre la protegía de todo así que podía insultar, golpear, escupir o cuanta mierda se le ocurriera, y nunca le pasaría nada. Claro, jamás abuso porque ama mucho a Edward como para ponerlo en una situación difícil y eso…

-Él parece su perrito, sólo le falta el collar y la correa –dije con ironía.

-Realmente se aman –me aseguró.

-No iremos con mis padres –le aclare.

-Sí iremos, quiero decirles cosas –dijo, enojado mirando por donde se habían ido.

-Yo no quiero ir –dije, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Sí, sí, pero no te estoy preguntando, Rosalie. Vamos a ir, quiero insultar su culo.

-Entonces sí –dije, un poco más emocionada por el martes.

_¿Amor? ¿Qué era, exactamente? ¿Algún día lo sentiré? No creo… nadie se enamoraría de una perra como yo… _

* * *

Realmente, **amo a Emmett con cada gramo de mí ser. **Pero la verdad xD la historia me pide que le diga cosas así :3 Lo siento, Emmett, lo siento amantes de Emmett 3(:

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	4. Perros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**¿Cuándo te fuiste?**

**Perros**

-¿Ya estás lista, divita? –preguntó Emmett desde la sala.

Estaba en mi baño y ¡Puaj! No entiendo porque tenía que arreglarme para ver a mis padres, es decir… ¡Sólo son ellos! Personas tontas que me enviaron a la calle, tirándome con mi suerte. Estúpidos.

-¡No y te callas! –rugí mirando a la puerta, que pobrecita no tenía la culpa de la idiotez de Emmett, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Apúrate que no estaré aquí parado todo el día esperándote!

-Tengo que recordarte –abrí la puerta mientras hablaba-, que ésta fue tu absurda y muy estúpida idea. Yo no quería, vomito a tus pies por tu estupidez…

-Pues vomítame, preciosa, pero aún así iras, no me perderé mentarle la madre a las personas que se hacen llamar tus padres. –Siquiera me dejo ver sus ojos cuando dijo eso y, ¡ay!, como odiaba eso.

-A veces lo que dices es casi lindo –camine hacía él-. Y luego lo cagas haciendo algo, perro.

Me puse mi abrigo y salí de la casa. Arg, me sentía como una tonta princesita intentando impresionar a todos a mi alrededor, que estupidez. Sólo espero que no esté Bella por aquí para que no me cague mi pequeño gran esfuerzo de verme aceptable.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Miré por todos lados intentando ver a alguien por el estrecho pasillo.

-Todos salieron, menos Jacob, él está trabajando –contestó.

Lo miré y me dio una mueca de 'mueve tu culo, perra' y fruncí el ceño pero me puse a caminar.

-¿Cómo planeas llegar si no sabes la dirección y yo no quiero dártela? –pregunté mirándolo, por una vez desde que lo conocí, como una victoriosa.

-¿No me la quieres dar? –Me miró por debajo de las pestañas.

¡Dios! Me odiare toda mi vida por pensar esto pero… se veía muy adorable cuando hacía ese gesto y ¡wow!, ahora me tengo que cortar las venas por haber descrito a un hombre como "adorable" me doy asco a mí misma.

-¿Tengo alguna desgraciada opción?-pregunté desviando la mirada para no tener que verlo.

-Perfecto –me acercó un poco a su cuerpo y… rayos, mi odio por mí y por él ha incrementado de un modo inimaginable-. Así me gusta.

-Te odio –refunfuñé.

-No es cierto y tú lo sabes –dijo, mientras caminábamos, no me había dado cuenta que yo misma me dirigía hacía mi antigua cada. Tonto sentimentalismo que me entraba al recordar ese siempre tan solitario camino. Era extraño recorrerlo con alguien ajeno a mí.

-Sí, te odio –dije, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Sabía mejor que nada que era una mentira enorme, pero aún así no iba a bajar mi guardia con él.

-Sí tú lo dices –dijo con una risita socarrona viéndome con diversión. Yo, por mi parte, como toda una mujer madura que obviamente soy, sólo lo mire feo y le saqué la lengua-. Oh, vamos, Rosie, puedes hacer algo mejor que sólo sacarme la lengua y mirarme feo.

-¿Patearte los huevos? –pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa recorriendo mi rostro-. Porque no es ni de coña mala idea.

Él puso una mala cara y dio un gemido de desaprobación.

-¿Cuánto falta? –Pareció niño chiquito al preguntar ello.

-Una cuadra más –dije de mala gana.

Seguimos caminando con pereza y con grandes partes de tiempo en silencio. Pero agradecí que al menos el silencio que teníamos era cómodo porque hubiese sido algo cagado que se sintiera la tensión entre nosotros.

-Aquí es –dije desganada.

-Mmmm… es algo… -se quedó pensando un momento en la palabra correcta-, grande, tonto, ostentoso y…

-¿Jodido? –pregunté con ilusión.

-Sí, justo eso –tiró una gran y potente carcajada.

-Ya cállate –espeté para molestarlo.

Él re rio pero aún así me empujó para que avanzara hacía la puerta. Esto era _tan_ incomodo, digo, volver al lugar del que te echaron. Mmm… ahora que me pongo a pensar en esto, ¿habrán podido quitar la mancha que seguro dejo la foto que quemé? Espero que no, así tendré algo para reírme después de cruzar esa costosa puerta.

Toqué el timbre que estaba justo a la puerta y dos segundos después llegó la criada a abrir la puerta, sinceramente no recordaba su nombre y bueno, tampoco era algo que me importase mucho.

-¿Señorita Rosalie? –Vaya, ella sí me recordaba ahora me siento una per… no, mentira, no siento nada.

-Sí, dile a mis padres que he llegado ¡rápido! –La miré intimidante, pero ella no quitó su cara de pocker hasta que se giró y anunció nuestra llegada.

-¡Wow! Rosalie estás –mi madre me miró de los pies a la cabeza con cara de asco-, bueno, has estado peor. –Dio su estúpida risita, esa que suena como cuando te acabas de comer un limón asadísimo y tu voz está toda cagada.

-Y usted… -la miré con la misma expresión y, bueno, mi nausia si fue real-. Bueno, no se preocupe, tiene tanto dinero que una cirugía plástica completa no le afectaría y, bueno, creo que la beneficiaria mucho –le di una sonrisa.

Vaya, que ganas de golpearlos, sonreí aún más por el pensamiento.

-Ok, dejando estos insultos a un lado. Hola, putos –saludó Emmett.

Juro, juro, juro que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarlo como ahora. Arg, lo ame por un fuga segundo.

-Gracias por el respeto –dijo mi… bueno, ese hombre que aporto el esperma al estúpido óvulo que me dio la vida.

-Oh, sí, bueno, me vale eso –dijo Emmett con una gran carcajada-. La verdad, yo sólo acepté su invitación para insultar sus costosos y operados culos.

-Wow, sus padres sí que deben estar orgullosos de usted –le dijo y Emmett lo único que pudo hacer fue enseñarles el dedo y sonreír.

-Eres una ternurita –dije con una voz falsa y nasal.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, mi madre sí me abrazaba –dijo para joderme.

Le di un golpe en el hombro tan fuerte que hasta a mí me dolieron los nudillos.

-Eres débil.

-Jodete –ahora le pellizque el labio hasta que sentí el palpitar de su sangre por la dificultad de fluir.

-Mmmm… yo igual te quiero –susurró empujándome para que soltase su labio.

-Yo te odio –dije cuando logré pararme bien sobre mis zapatillas.

-Oh, sí, bueno, me gustaría que ambos se callasen –susurró la mujer esa parada ahí con cara de puta.

-Pero a nosotros no –dije levantando los hombros.

-¿Rosalie qué hicimos mal contigo? –Preguntó el stripper ese.

-Ser mis padres –dije con sinceridad. Creo que hubiese sido mejor que me hubiesen mandado a un orfanato y ahí poder vivir mejor que en ésta casa de putos que tanto odio en estos momentos.

-No se preocupen, viejos, al menos ya está mejor. No sé si muy feliz pero al menos ya trabaja –dijo Emmett como si eso fuese un logro.

Lo golpeé.

-¡¿Trabajo? –gritó mi madre.

Él asintió.

-Y gracias a ustedes era una inútil cuando empecé.

-Bueno, pues ahora…

-¡Cállate! –le grité a Emmett viéndolo como si con los ojos los fuese a degollar.

-¿Cuándo se casan? –Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa sadica. Ug, desearía quitársela con un puñetazo.

-Cuando dejes de ser una prostituta varata –dije y con eso me di la vuelta, agarrando a Emmett de la mano y saliendo de la casa esa.

-Que linda eres –dijo con orgullo y yo, lo único que pude hacer fue darle una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí; me llenaste de orgullo tú también.

* * *

Quiero acarar que realmente yo ya **no** digo groserías. Pero… una persona como represento a Rosalie, obviamente va a decirlas así que pues no tengo opción:/ (creo que ya lo he dicho mucho pero es para remarcarlo:D)

Sólo era una aclaración para que no pensaran que soy así:) &Perdón por la tardanza, ¡es que me distraigo viendo animes D:!

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


End file.
